


"Without love-I just fell flat on my face"

by Tyson_is_queer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cinnabun, Confession, F/F, Fluff, brooke is sweet but tainted by the popular kids, but maybe ill make a sequel, chloes a bitch but i want to make a redembtion ark, christine is pure ADD angel, christine uses theater to confess, hairspray songs, jenna is not so pure but is still a good person, lesbiabs, michael and jeremy could be seen as platonic or romantic, romantic, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyson_is_queer/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: Jenna Rolan: A girl who loves technology and stupid teen magazines. A girl who likes to hang out with her friends.  A girl who doesn’t fall in love easily, and the story of the one time she did.It started on the day of Play Rehearsal.





	"Without love-I just fell flat on my face"

Jenna Rolan: A girl who loves technology and stupid teen magazines. A girl who likes to hang out with her friends. A girl who doesn’t fall in love easily, and the story of the one time she did.

It started on the day of Play Rehearsal.

Jake designer decided to go after Christine Canigula. Which meant everyone who wants to be popular had to follow jake into this stupid play.

Jenna was not excited, she would just be casted as that extra or a tree. Being humiliated then you already were. That is _sooo_ much fun.

She stepped inside, faking a smile, when she was actually angry she was doing this.

Jenna walked to a vacant seat next to the real Christine when, Chloe snatched it from her grasp.

“This seat saved?” Chloe asked already sitting down, looking down at hair newly painted nails.

“Oh, yeah-”

“So Jenna Rolan said she saw you at the mall with Jake last night.” Chloe sneered cutting christien off.

“Yeah, that's who its saved for.”

“Jenna Rolan?” Brooke tilted her head with a confuse stare on her face.

“I’m right here” Jenna spoke quietly.

Chloe scoffed standing up, dusting off her skirt, and then walking off to the nearest restroom with brooke along.

Christine looked into Jenna’s eyes and smiled. She pointed to the seat and spoke “You can sit now.”

All Jenna could do was nod.

Sitting down she felt her heart thumping out of her chest.

It was one act that scared Jenna half to death.

Barely standing up to chloe. Yeah anyone could yell at chloe, teachers do it all the time. But actually being responsible and winning, that’s something no one ever did with chloe. Especially if it was just about jenna. I mean what's so special about jenna.

Turning her head, jenna found christine mindlessly flipping through a script.

Jenna couldn’t help, but stare.

Those focused dark chocolate eyes, the curves in her lips, the twitching on her nose, everything was making Jenna more and more intoxicated by this girl.

 

  
Jenna found herself visiting that girl more often than she’d ever dream of.

In the halls, she’d whisper jokes to her. In class she would help her focus or read to her when she couldn't. In play rehearsal Jenna would hand her, her water.

She found her feelings not so platonic anymore.

Her Mind was a vast place of thoughts about christine.

Her looks, her thoughts, her quirks, just her.

That’s when Jeremy Heere decided to show her, the squip.

She knew it was the only way. The only thing she would have to do is link with Jeremy’s desires.

What she didn’t know, Jeremy wanted christine too.

That meant, she couldn’t have christine.

She was stuck fighting between herself. Did she want a new color version of herself? Or did she want to risk it all, to be made fun of?

She went with Jeremy’s plan.

She was a mindless slave, watching at the play, as the girl of her dreams got taken away from her.

The squip nagging at her not so straight thoughts.

She just wanted christine, was that so hard.

But then, christine drank the mountain dew red.

Huh?

Maybe it was all going to be al-

Nope, they all looking dead on the floor.

That’s not good.

Welp let the darkness take them all until they wake up tired and moody.

-  
-  
-

Jenna having to encourage Jeremy was hard.

She was fighting back tears and self pity.

But when she saw christine's face after her first date.

It was worth it.

That was the only christine she ever wanted to see.

Happy christine was worth it all. If she was happy, then she was.

Jenna patted christine on the back with a genuine smile.

Looked to jeremy with a grin.

Looked to herself with a bittersweet smirk.

“Your doing this for her.”

-  
-  
-

Months after the squip incident, they were all left with scars of the past.

Christine and Jeremy broke it off, but Jenna couldn’t help but find herself joyful.

She hated that she was happy, she hated how sad Christine and jeremy seemed.

Why did they break it off?

She came to the realization on a summer night.  
A similar tune awoke her from her slumber.

She groaned sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

It came from outside her window.

She opened up her window to scream at whoever was doing that at this god damn hour, but when she looked, she almost had a tear slip away.

Christine stood holding a beatbox and carelessly singing Without love from hairspray.

Christien almost dropped the box when she saw jenna.

A smile appeared on Christine’s lips and counituided singing.

Jenna could make out to other people in the front lawn.

A tired looking Jeremy holding flowers and coffee.

And one vibrating michael holding a sign that said “Girl you got me helpless, go out with me Jenna?-Christine”

Michael looked to be vibrating with gay, and jeremy just wanted to sleep right then and there.

With the final verse, Christine at the end lost her grip and tripped onto the grass face first causing a bad bloody nose.

Jenna almost screamed, rushing out of her room, down the stairs, coming outside barefoot to see if she was alright.

Christine looked up grinning, and asked “Will you go out with me?” as Jenna asked “are you alright?”

Christine cleared her throat and repeated “Will you go out with me?”

“What.”

“Will thy love, go out with me-th?” Christine started to nervously smile, fidgeting a bit as Jenna held up her hoodie to clean the blood on christine's face.

“Do you mean like like you like like me?”

“No.” Jenna’s face fell. “I LOVE YOU!” Christine exclaimed with enthusiasm that matched michaels buzzing in the background.

Jenna started to smile and giggle-cry as she started to spin christine around in her hands.

“THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!” Jenna twirled around having christine dangling in her hands one more time before putting her down.

Both of their foreheads were touching. Both of their breaths together. Looking into eachothers eyes. Before they swiftly closed leaning in.

It’s not like they say, it isn’t a spark. It’s a explosion.

Slowly breaking apart they held each other.

“Get a room!” Michael laughed out.

Michael would deny it, but he was wanting to watch those two the entire night, but jeremy dragged him away mumbling something about privacy and shit.

Jenna swiftly gave him the bird, before guiding christine to her empty house, where they would lay in her bed, wrapped in eachothers arms till the break of dawn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more cinnabun fics. Where are they???????????? Oh can you seee my cinnabun ficssss/fk'asdfjdjsajdjfdjkfdhjfsdja
> 
>  
> 
> can you guess im afafjk;ldjgjlkdjfdhjsaj;;ldjkdasdfgfdsah


End file.
